


a lie that makes me want to stay

by Highsmith (quimtessence)



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Angst, Character Study, Coda, Dark, Gen, Identity, Identity Porn, Queer Themes, Season/Series 03 Spoilers, Stranger Things Season 3 Spoilers, Stranger Things Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-05
Updated: 2019-07-05
Packaged: 2020-06-09 15:03:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19478350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quimtessence/pseuds/Highsmith
Summary: It takes everything, the Flayer.It takeseverything.Major Spoilers for Season 3!





	a lie that makes me want to stay

**Author's Note:**

> Seriously. **Major Spoilers for Season 3!**
> 
> I have all the feelings post-S3, so fic it is if I want to sleep at all right now. Title from "Cruel" by Foxes.

It takes everything, the Flayer.

It takes _everything_.

*

His mind goes first. _Poof!_ and it's not his anymore. Simple as that.

His body, the only thing he could ever truly control, rages against it all, but that too shrinks back on itself in fear, and rises up disconnected and impenetrable.

It's _funny_ , the things we miss most. Billy wouldn't be laughing even if he could.

*

It wasn't much, what he had. Not much to squabble over. Not much anyone would care to fight to take back. Just enough which could be his, and his alone, to keep.

Memories. Ugly and useless, unless they're sad and aching.

Hopes. Getting out. Getting even. Getting back to when it used to hurt less.

Secrets. His wet and sticky fantasies, shameful and freeing, rolling down a hill away from him, down a hill he can't descend, down a hill he might as well throw himself off of. Boys with stupid hair and pretty eyes, and the guilt they've always brought.

*

When it's over, when it's _done_ , he doesn't and does get them back. Enough to have and to hold, and to know they're all his and only his again, but not enough for it to count.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm rhubarbdreams on Tumblr. Currently very spoilery there, though well-tagged.


End file.
